La estrategia no lo es todo
by SaRaGeN
Summary: Ron aprende una cosa o dos acerca de hacer movimientos de los expertos. RHm naturalmente Completo


La estrategia no lo es todo 

**Un fanfiction de Harry Potter**

Por NightZephyr 

**Traducción por SaRaGeN**

N/T: Primer que nada, mis más cordiales saludos a todos los que llegen a leer esto. Primero que nada debo aclarar que yo soy sólo la traductora de este fic. Este es uno de los más lindos que he leído, sin duda por la maravillosa pareja R/H. La forma de escribir de NZ me ha inspirado a mí para seguir en esto. Y para ponerme increíblemente extasiada, me dejó traducirlo jeje. Espero que los disfruten, pueden dejar review a mi o a la autora; ella tiene al español como segunda lengua, así que es probable que entienda un texto en español, sin embargo, pueden hacerlo en inglés si lo desean. Mis agradecimientos a Windy Wolf que le ayudó como beta-reader. Bueno, los dejo con este increíble relato para una tarde de ocio ;)

Nota: Muchas, muchas gracias a J.K.Rowling por tan cortésmente dejarnos compartir sus juguetes. El Potterversículo es todo suyo y permanezco en admiración...

Agradecimientos: Montones de agradecimientos van a **Christina Teresa,** y a **sunshyndaisies** también por ayudarme a volver a mis 'pasos de escritora' en un mundo sin 'Points' y después de LodF. ¡Chicas, son maravillosas por ayudarme a darme cuenta de que no 'lo he perdido' por completo!

N/A: Este pequeño fic fue inspirado por el juego de ajedrez entre los T.I.M.O.S. en LodF y una ligera discusión del simbolismo del ajedrez en el asunto de SQ (Sugar Quill, , una web en inglés de fics en la que NZ es una de las más reconocidas escritoras) de 'Ron y Hermione'. Pueden querer leer esta parcial reproducción para hacerse una idea de mi formulación de una referencia:

"En un sentido simbólico, ¿quién sería considerada como la 'reina de Ron'? ¿Y quién sería el primero en la lista de los 'caballos de Harry'? ¿Quién está dándole una paliza a quién? (¡Porque ella ha estado a lo largo de todo el maldito libro!)" (NZ-Julio 4 03)

Un momento sin _La Orden del Fénix_...

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

— Debiste haber visto la expresión en la cara de Umbridge cuando ese Patronus saltó de mi mano y recorrió el vestíbulo —dijo Harry triunfante—. Desearía haber podido hacerlo trotar sobre su maligna sonrisa.

— Sí, eso hubiera sido genial —accedió Ron—. El Mal de la Pezuña en la Boca.

Riendo, los dos chicos se tumbaron en sus sillas frente de la ventana abierta de la Sala Común, Ron cuidándose de no volcar el tablero de ajedrez con su codo. A pesar de que ese día era como estar en el ojo del huracán de los T.I.M.O.S.—un día sin exámenes en medio de varias agotadoras pruebas el día anterior y un montón de estudio que hacer el próximo fin de semana—el delicioso clima de fines de primavera hacía que pareciera que no tenían ni una preocupación en el mundo más que de quién era el turno para la siguiente movida.

— Te contaría de mis exámenes, pero estuvieron aburridos de muerte y desastrosos y estoy realmente harto de ellos, así que hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres? —dijo Ron.

Harry pareció fijarse en algo fuera de la ventana, luego se enderezó en su silla, aún con al mirada fija.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, sentándose derecho también y tratando de encontrar lo que tenía a Harry tan interesado.

— Mira por allá —dijo Harry, apuntando hacia el límite del bosque—. Hagrid debe tener algo emocionante allá abajo el día de hoy, mira a su clase.

Ron observó con atención al grupo apiñado en un apretado círculo a la orilla del bosque cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques. No alcanzaba a ver qué clase de animal estaban estudiando; pero le pareció que el hecho de que los estudiantes no hubieran encontrado necesario interrumpir la clase y correr por sus vidas era probablemente una buena señal para Hagrid, especialmente ya que últimamente había estado bajo tan cercano escrutinio por parte de la Profesora Umbridge.

— ¿Qué crees tenga?

— Hmmm... no sé —dijo Harry, estirando el cuello para intentar alcanzar a ver algo entre el mar de piernas de los estudiantes—. No puedo ver nada desde tan lejos, pero los hombres están manteniéndose alejados, así que pueden ser unicornios, normalmente dejan a las brujas acercarse primero, según Hagrid.

— Cada vez que mencionas que Hagrid tiene 'algo emocionante' con él me preocupo —dijo Ron—. Siempre me ha parecido que tiene los conceptos 'algo emocionante' y 'algo letal' un poco confundidos, y este sería un mal momento para mezclarlos con Umbridge por ahí lista para mandar un reporte al Ministerio.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— A menos que Hagrid se las arregle para traer una criatura verdaderamente mortal y luego poner a Umbridge sólo lo suficientemente cerca...

Ron rió y suspiró, hundiéndose de vuelta en su silla.

— Todo este adorable clima trae pensamientos felices, ¿lo habías notado?

Justo entonces el hueco del retrato se abrió y Hermione pasó a través de él, poniendo su cuerpo en el peldaño con brusquedad justo después de haber entrado frunciendo el ceño. Llegó hasta ellos y arrancó su túnica del borde de la entrada con un arrebato irritado que hizo temblar a un espantado chico de segundo año en un asiento cercano.

Ron y Harry observaron este despliegue, luego se miraron uno al otro, con las cejas levantadas.

— Oh-oh —murmuró Ron en voz baja, luego continuó sarcásticamente—. Aquí vienen unos pensamientos felices.

Harry sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para fingir que estudiaba el tablero, aparentemente no estaba de humor para tratar con alguien que estaba tan malhumorado como él mismo había estado últimamente.

— ¿Qué tal las runas? —preguntó Ron, bostezando, estirándose y esperando contra toda probabilidad que su inocente pregunta no provocara el desenfreno de los labios de Hermione que parecía a punto de soltarse en cualquier momento.

— Traduje mal 'ehwaz' —dijo Hermione furiosa—. Significa 'compañía', no 'defensa', la confundí con 'eihwaz.'

Ron creyó haber escuchado cuidadosamente, realmente lo hizo. Pero se vio instado a resolver por sí mismo qué era lo que reclamaba haber hecho mal. Las palabras que dijo que había confundido sonaban virtualmente idénticas, ¿quién _no_ las confundiría? _Pero no nos atrevemos a ir tan lejos, ¿verdad? Mejor nos quedamos con las condolencias generales..._

— Ah bueno —dijo Ron con desgano—, ese es sólo un error, ¿no?, de todas formas sacarás...

— Oh cállate —dijo Hermione enojada—, podría ser el error que haga la diferencia entre pasar y reprobar. Y lo que es más, alguien ha puesto otro niffler en la oficina de Umbridge. No sé como pasaron por la nueva puerta, pero acabo de pasar por ahí y Umbridge está enloquecida dando de gritos; por como se oía, trató de darle un mordisco en la pierna...

— Bien —dijeron juntos Ron y Harry.

— ¡No _est_ bien! —dijo Hermione violentamente—. Ella cree que Hagrid lo está haciendo, ¿recuerdan?, ¡y _no_ queremos que eche a Hagrid de aquí!

Ron miró a Harry luchando consigo mismo para mantenerse fuera de cualquier discusión con Hermione. Pero Harry ya había sido arrastrado al asunto de Umbridge, y Ron supuso que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por lo pronto para evitar que su mejor amigo fuera de mal en peor.

— Está en clase en estos momentos, no puede echarle la culpa —dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la ventana.

— Oh, son tan _ingenuos_ algunas veces; Harry, ¿realmente crees que Umbridge esperará a tener pruebas? —dijo Hermione, quien parecía determinada a quedarse en un considerable mal genio, y se dirigió como un rayo hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, azotando la puerta tras ella.

— Qué adorable y simpática niña —dijo Ron.

Habló en voz baja para que Hermione no regresara para echarle bronca; luego empujó a su reina hacia delante para que pudiera empezar a golpear a uno de los caballos de Harry. De alguna manera era un alivio ver a otro pobre tipo ser masacrado por una irritada fémina; Ron ciertamente había cambiado de lugares con Hermione en las peleas verbales.

Harry examinaba de cerca.

— Es sólo un poco brutal si me preguntas.

Ron dio un vistazo a la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas.

— Bueno, ya sabes cómo se pone con _cualquier_ examen, y ahora que se trata de los T.I.M.O.S....

Harry le levantó las cejas a su oponente.

— Hablaba de tu reina.

— Oh, sí, ella también —dijo Ron—. Pero al menos gano algo cuando _ella_ es brutal.

Los dos chicos observaron cómo la reina de Ron sacaba al caballo de Harry del tablero, viéndolo a la cara de manera desafiante mientras avanzaba sobre él, empujando y aporreándolo en el camino. El caballero veía triste y protectoramente a su propia reina, ahora sola, pero sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la carismática diabólica frente a él al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su lugar en el tablero. Se paró a un lado del este, resoplando y mirando con furia a la descarada reina contraria.

— Pobre tipo —dijo Ron divertido—. Si fueran reales, diría que le gusta. No, amigo, te romperá el corazón. Un día encontrarás todas las cartas de amor que le ha estado escribiendo a algún... —por alguna razón, las palabras 'presumido jugador de Quidditch' casi salieron de su boca, pero rápidamente las sustituyó— ...engreído, y no hará más que matarte.

Harry lo miró con extrañeza, entonces bufó, volviendo a ver por la ventana al entrever algo por el rabillo del ojo.

— Uh-oh—parece que Hagrid se metió en problemas.

Ron cambió de posición en la silla para tener una clara vista de donde la clase había estado de pie. Varios estudiantes estaban alejándose del círculo velozmente. Había mucho movimiento nervioso entre el amontonado grupo y un creciente hueco se estaba formando en el centro. Los chicos seguían sin poder ver qué clase de animal podría estar causando el problema, pero cuando unos de lo que se habían ido hasta atrás se marcharon corriendo hacia el castillo, estuvieron seguros de que algo se tenía que hacer.

— Voy a ir allá —dijo Harry—. No podemos permitirnos dejar a Umbridge obtener ni siquiera un asomo de que las clases, erm, prácticas de Hagrid van mal, o será despedido de seguro. Tal vez podamos hacer algo...

— Sí, vamos —Ron les echó una breve mirada a las piezas de ajedrez, entonces se decidió a dejarlas, después de todo, no iban a ir a ningún lado por sí solas ciertamente.

Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie y cruzaron la Sala Común, saliendo por el hueco del retrato al corredor. No habían llegado a la primera escalera para bajar cuando un niño más chico que les era tan sólo vagamente familiar corrió hacia ellos, tratando de tomar aire.

— Tú eres-el-prefecto-de Gryffindor-¿verdad? —le dijo a Ron casi atragantándose entre los intentos de recuperar el aire.

— Sí—uno de ellos —respondió Ron, sólo ahora dándose cuenta de que no se había molestado en ponerse la placa ese día.

— La profesora MacGonagall-me mandó —aunque no estaba usando su corbata, Ron finalmente vio por el emblema de su túnica que el chico era un Hufflepuff—. Necesita a un prefecto de Gryffindor porque tiene que marcharse-en el vestíbulo-de la puerta principal-dos chicos en una pelea-un Slytherin y un Gryff-ahora.

— Pero yo iba a... —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry.

— Probablemente mejor deberías de encargarte de eso —dijo Harry.

— _Podríamos_ mandar a Hermione a la pelea — se escuchó decir Ron, luego a su mente diciéndole lo mala que era esa idea—. Erm, o tal vez no con el humor en que está... ¿después de casi haber estrangulado a esos de primer año sólo por reírse? Probablemente mataría a alguien por pelear, o al menos los dañaría de por vida. ¿Dónde están esos estúpidos prefectos de sexto y séptimo año cuando los necesitas?

El niño Hufflepuff estaba poniéndose algo exasperado.

— ¿Vas a venir, o quieres que encuentre a alguien más?

— No, no, yo iré —dijo Ron—. Te diré algo, Harry. Haré lo que sea necesario con esos buscapleitos, luego... veré si todavía estás con Hagrid. Si es así, iré para allá. Si no, te veré en la cena.

— Esta bien. Diviértete —dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

— Sí, tú también —contestó Ron—. Dile a Hagrid que eso no es exactamente lo que teníamos en mente cuando le dijimos que se 'tranquilizara'.

Sosteniendo cuidadosamente el frente de su camisa con las puntas de sus dedos para que no rozara su cuerpo y agitando la cabeza, Ron siseó la contraseña a la Señora Gorda sin levantar la mirada.

— Bowtruckle Bogies.

— ¿Qué? No puedo oírte, chico, habla más alto —replicó la Señora Gorda, mirándolo fijamente bajo su nariz de forma altanera. Pero luego de unos instantes, se quedó boquiabierta—. Oh, por... ¿qué _fue_ lo que te sucedió?

— No es nada que me haya pasado a mi —dijo Ron irritado—. Y si _por_ _mi_ fuera, estaría cubierto de más de la sangre de ese otro buscapleitos que de la nariz sangrante de ese niño que me toco. Ahora, _Bowtruckle Bogies_, y déjame entrar a quitarme esta porquería.

Ron había llegado al lugar se la pelea justo cuando la profesora MacGonagall estaba haciéndoles una última amenaza a los dos niños de primer año—Scott Glenby y Devin McFarland—quienes habían sido encontrados esquivando sus golpes en el suelo del vestíbulo. Ahora los mantenían alejados uno del otro sus propios compañeros de casa, pero era obvio que todavía había mala leche entre ellos, pues los dos oponentes continuaban tratando de soltarse y hacían se caras amenazadoras uno a otro.

Ya que MacGonagall había dejado a su grupo de tercer año para atender la pelea, y los de tercero estaban a la mitad de la trasfiguración de velas en lagartijas cornudas, estaba ansiosa por regresar con ellos antes de que hubiera algún... infortunado... incidente. Dejó a Ron a cargo de escoltar a Scott Glenby a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde el chico pudiera aguardar sus futuros regaños. Malfoy tenía que llevar a Devin McFarland a la oficina de Snape de inmediato y esperar a que este los alcanzara ahí.

Ron le dirigió una mirada de desprecio de soslayo, después tomó a Glenby por el codo para guiarlo a través de la pequeña multitud de mirones que los rodeaba.

— Vamos, niño. Goyle, agárralo de la muñeca —ordenó Malfoy.

El resto sucedió demasiado rápido. Ron recordaba ver a MacGonagall dar la vuelta en la esquina al siguiente corredor. Había comenzado a arrastrar a Glenby hacia la dirección opuesta para regresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un tarado de Slytherin de cabello arenoso mencionó que Devin McFarland de algún modo se las había arreglado para alejarse del alcance de Goyle lo suficiente para dar tres rápidas zancadas, tomar vuelo, y asestarle un horrible puñetazo justo en medio de la cara a Scott Glenby.

Con la nariz claramente rota, Glenby se inclinó cuando la sangre comenzó a chorrear formando un charco en el suelo a sus pies. Otros Gryffindors ahora saltaron en defensa de Glenby, mientras unos de los Slytherins que los rodeaban se adelantaban para enfrentar lo que fuera que los Gryffindors tuvieran que ofrecer. Ron y Draco se volvieron, cada uno observando al otro para ver cómo reaccionar. Pero Ron simplemente le sostuvo la mirada a su némesis de Slytherin mientras se llevaba dos dedos a la boca y dejaba salir un estridente chiflido que detuvo a todos en pleno movimiento.

Hubo una amarga pausa.

— ¡Esta bien, se acabó! —dijo Draco finalmente al grupo de primero de Slytherin que parecía estar esperando su permiso para continuar la pelea—. No es el momento ni el lugar. Vendrían a detenerlos otra vez de todas formas. Además, son sólo fastidiosos Gryffindors, ¿por qué desperdiciar nuestro tiempo?

Malfoy entonces le dirigió una petulante sonrisa, que Ron hubiera dado lo que fuera por borrar de su cara en ese preciso momento. Pero dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí en calidad oficial de prefecto, utilizó cada onza de auto-control que poseía para alejarse con Scott Glenby y llevarse al resto de los estudiantes de Gryffindor con él.

Para cuando Ron había dejado a Glenby en la enfermería en vez de la Sala Común, los frentes de las camisas de ambos, él y el de primer año, estaban totalmente cubiertos de sangre, a tal grado que Ron se preguntaba si próximamente la gente tendría que necesitar de una infusión de Elixir de Sangre de Dragón para curar una nariz rota. Notificó a la profesora MacGonagall del incidente y el cambio de localización del chico, mas para entonces era ya muy tarde. Asomándose por una de las ventanas del corredor para buscar a Hagrid y Harry, Ron vio a Hagrid en la distancia, sentado solo en una roca plana afuera de su cabaña; estaba tocando algo frente a él que era difícil de ver bajo la luz del crepúsculo. Pero ya que Harry no estaba a la vista, Ron asumió que ya había bajado a cenar con el resto de la escuela.

El retrato finalmente se abrió y Ron pasó por el hueco, maldiciendo por todo lo que había pasado desde que se había ido de ahí. Subiendo las escaleras a su habitación, hizo un ovillo la ensangrentada camisa y la lanzó a un rincón del que el toda la ropa sucia desaparecía cada noche, sólo para reaparecer a los pies de la cama la siguiente mañana, lavada y planchada.

Diciendo en voz baja un encantamiento de Baño-Rápido y apuntando su varita hacia él mismo, Ron se sorprendió de cuán reanimado se sentía ahora que el encantamiento había removido cualquier posible residuo de sangre. Se puso una camisa limpia ("Estúpida 'norma de atuendo para cenar'" gruñó), pero por nada del mundo iba a atarse la corbata y dejar sus mangas abotonadas en una noche de viernes. Sabía que la Sala Común estaba vacía, no había duda de que estaba solo, pero aún podía escuchar voces. Siguiendo cuidadosamente los ruidos, se encontró acercándose al tablero de ajedrez que él y Harry habían dejado al precipitarse a ir a ayudar a Hagrid hacía tantas horas.

Lo que vio mientras se acercaba al tablero hizo que se detuviera y fijara la mirada, su boca abriéndose al escuchar.

— Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo —le espetó la reina de Ron al caballero de Harry, quien había regresado al tablero junto con otras piezas; habían sido movidas y derribadas de alguna manera en la ausencia de Harry y él. La reina y el caballero sólo estaban separados por una o dos pulgadas, cuando Ron sabía que habían estado separados por medio tablero cuando él y Harry se fueron—. No sé por qué tienes tantos problemas con las reglas. Están hechas para seguirse, y las seguimos, así de simple.

— No es con seguir las reglas con lo que normalmente tengo problemas —replicó el caballero de Harry—. Es la manera en que _t_ las sigues. Ya _s_ que las reglas son parte del juego, ¿pero tienes que ser tan jodidamente cruel?

La reina se sobresaltó.

— Ese lenguaje, Sean.

Sean suspiró profundamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Tienes que ser tan brutal cuando él te dice que hagas un movimiento?

— Esto-es ajedrez mágico. ¿Pues qué quieres que haga? —preguntó la reina antes de hablar en una enfermiza voz dulzona—. Caminar de puntitas encima de todos afeminadamente, agitar las pestañas, e invitarte a que te retires de mi presencia lo más pronto posible?

— No, pero...

— ¡Bien! —escupió la reina, su voz muy lejos de ser dulzona esta vez—. _¡Porque no va a pasar!_

— Hey, _¡¡hey!!_ —le había tomado un momento, pero Ron finalmente encontró su voz—. ¡No se les permite hablar entre ustedes! ¡Sólo... a nosotros, durante un juego!

Las dos piezas de ajedrez giraron sus cabezas para ver al que había causado la repentina interrupción.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó Sean impertinente—. Además, siempre es ella quien empieza.

La reina de Ron bufó de nuevo.

— ¡No lo hago!

— Sí, Persephone, lo haces —declaró Sean—. Yo simplemente sigo la corriente, juego la partida, escucho a Harry...

Ron estaba incrédulo.

— Esperen, ¿saben nuestros _nombres_?

Sean pareció horrorizarse con tan ridícula pregunta y resopló.

— Por supuesto, ¿qué crees que somos? ¿Sordos? Si tenemos que escucharlos todo el tiempo, aun cuando no estamos de acuerdo con las movidas que quieren que hagamos, y Harry en verdad lo intenta, pero no siempre...

Persephone alzó altiva la nariz en el aire.

— Hmmph, bien, al menos _algunos_ de nosotros no tenemos _ese_ problema.

— ¡Deja de interrumpir! —dijo Sean irritado.

— No podía dejarte seguir como si estuvieras hablando por todos nosotros cuando yo no puedo concordar contigo —dijo la reina.

Sean se burló por lo bajo, moviendo la cabeza en dirección de Ron.

— ¿Qué? ¿_Siempre_ concuerdas con él?

Persephone le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Ron.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? Todos saben que es el mejor. La única queja que he tenido es que hay veces en que le toma mucho tiempo hacer un movimiento.

— Bueno, hasta _yo_ sé que las cosas importantes no pueden ser apresuradas —dijo Sean.

— Pero aparte de eso, yo no tomaría a nadie más —dijo Persephone, pestañeandole recatadamente a Ron—. Él es el mejor.

Ron sintió sus orejas calentarse y el ligero impulso sonreír apenado. _Hmmm_, pensó, _no sabía que pensaran que yo fuera bueno..._ De repente, lo absurdo de la situación lo golpeó. _¿**Qu** estoy haciendo? Sonrojándome por cumplidos de **las piezas de ajedrez**? Demonios, Weasley, de seguro te estás volviendo loco._

— ¡Es suficiente! —Ron dijo en voz alta— ¡Los voy a guardar! —le dio la espalda a la mesa para ver las cajas para guardarlos, aún distraídamente tratando de abotonarse la camisa, ya que se había detenido a la mitad de un botón al ver a las piezas de ajedrez inmersas en una acalorada conversación. Finalmente encontró las cajas en un diván unos pies más allá, donde alguien las había echado a un lado.

Volviendo al tablero, Ron se encontró con la reina palmeando la pierna del caballero y parloteando irritable cuando se sentaba sobre su montura. Mientras tanto, el caballero estaba tratando de responder a sus palabras en vez de a sus acciones, pero su volumen se elevó al hablar más fuerte que nunca sobre la voz de ella.

— Alto —dijo Ron, esperando un momento para que hicieran caso a su orden— _¡Alto, dije!_

Ambas piezas de nuevo giraron sus cabezas para mirarlo.

— Oh... —dijo la reina con sorpresa— ¿vamos a empezar una partida?

Ron pareció confundido por su reacción.

— No, pero... Miren, no me había dado cuenta de que era un problema dejarlos aquí solos.

— Bueno —comenzó Sean—, la mayoría de los demás no se ponen atención unos a otros, pero ella insiste...

— Oh, _¡¡¿yo?!!_ —dijo irritable Persephone—. ¿Y en _qué _insisto, si se puede saber?

Sean respiró profundamente y exhaló despacio.

— En nada, nada...

Ron frunció las cejas ante su incapacidad para evitar que pelearan.

— Sé que están de lados diferentes y todo...

— Oh, y no es _eso_ tan cierto... —dijo Persephone fríamente.

Sean la miró, obviamente molesto.

— ¡Hey, soy _yo_ el que ha estado tratando de evitar pelear _contigo_!

Ron dejó de mirar la discusión y levantó la vista del tablero un momento. Algo de lo que Sean había dicho le sonaba vagamente familiar... Agitó la cabeza para despejarla de esta ridícula situación, y empezó a los poner peones negros en su caja.

Aunque Sean y Persephone nunca habían realmente detenido su pelea, el volumen y la intensidad empezaron a elevarse otra vez antes de que Ron pudiera tener a todos los peones guardados. Miró a la reina y al caballero una vez más.

— ¿Podrían _parar_ ustedes dos? —dijo secamente Ron—. Ninguno de los dos va a dejar en paz al otro y me está volviendo...

Ron puso la mano sobre su boca y se desplomó en la silla detrás de él, los peones rebotando en la caja sobre sus piernas. _No, no puede ser..._ Ron estaba empezando a preguntarse si estaba soñando esto, o tal vez había llegado al límite cuando no había podido golpear a Malfoy ese día y estaba en serio volviéndose loco.

— Esta bien, así está esto —empezó Ron—. Ustedes dos... ustedes _tienen_ que jugar uno contra el otro, y muy a menudo, así que supérenlo. Tienen que llevarse bien, por el bien de Harry... y el mío. Por Godric, ya tenemos suficiente jaleo y relajo por aquí sin tener que oír a las piezas de ajedrez fastidiando.

Ambas piezas aún tenían que mirar a Ron hacia arriba, aunque ahora estuviera sentado en la silla.

— Pero él...

— Pero ella...

— ¡Silencio! —dijo Ron— ¡No soportaré más de esto! Dense la mano, ¡ahora, dénsela!

Sean y Persephone se vieron por el rabillo del ojo sospechosamente, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para acercarse.

Ron se volteó y apuntó a su reina.

— Tú, tú _tienes_ que hacer lo que yo diga, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y renuente estiró su mano hacia el caballero.

Centrando su atención en el caballero, Ron preguntó:

— Y tú, ¿no crees que sería lo mejor para tus intereses el hacer lo que te digo ya que _sabes_ que habrá un próximo juego?

Sean llevaba su mirada de Ron a Persephone y viceversa, luego finalmente se bajó de su caballo y estiró la mano a la reina.

Mientras ellos se estrechaban las manos, Ron puso la caja en la mesa para guardarlos.

— Ahora, antes de guardarlos, ¿no hay aunque sea una cosa que _s_ les agrade del otro?

— Bueno —dijo Sean— cuando no está provocándome, es realmente linda.

Ron estaba complacido de ver que Persephone estaba en verdad sonriéndole un poco a Sean.

—Yo a veces sí disfruto su compañía, me hace sonreír.

— Muy bien, pues, mucho mejor... —dijo Ron, pensando que ese sería el fin de esto.

Sean continuó, una sonrisa comenzando a ampliarse en su cara al devolverle la mirada.

— Y es muy inteligente y dedicada y bien educada, defiende a su gente y los protege.

Persephone ahora estaba definitivamente sonriéndole a Sean complacida.

— Es valiente y fuerte, es muy leal a Harry aun cuando no crea que está haciendo la movida correcta...

La frente de Ron se arrugó cuando notó que aún no se soltaban las manos, aunque el 'estrecharse' había terminado hacía rato. _¿Qué **pasa** con estos dos? _pensó.

— Pero si _ella_ te agrada, Sean, ¿qué hay de tu propia reina? —preguntó Ron.

Sean habló sinceramente.

— Bueno, claro, pelearía por ella hasta la muerte, y lo hago muy seguido, pero es más como una hermana para mi, no como...

El caballero observó a la reina blanca, quien el dirigió una tímida mirada, luego la bajó, sonriendo recatada.

Sean la tanteo con una mirada de curiosidad.

— Me refiero a que, sólo mírala... —Sean empezó a tirar de la mano de Persephone, gentilmente jalándola hacia él al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella.

Ella lo miró a la cara ahora, fascinada, y aceptó su brazo cuando lo puso sobre su hombro.

Ron miraba de uno a otro, viéndolos ponerse progresivamente más cerca hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

— _¡¡Hey!!_ —dijo Ron escandalosamente, abriendo mucho los ojos— ¡No tienen que llevarse _tan_ bien!

— ¿Ron? —preguntó una voz familiar detrás de él.

Ron resolló sonoramente, saltó de su silla y se volvió, con una expresión asustada en su cara. Deliberadamente se lanzó frente a las piezas de ajedrez para cubrir lo que estaban haciendo.

— ¡Gah! ¡No _hagas_ eso Hermione! —dijo Ron, respirando fuerte una vez que el aire había vuelto a él— Pensé que estabas en la cena con los demás.

— No, no tenía ganas de comer —dijo Hermione, mirando a su alrededor— ¿Estabas... hablando con alguien?

Ron sintió sus orejas enrojeciendo, pero agitó la cabeza.

— No... no...

— Hmmm, podría haber jurado que oí voces...

Él notó que su temperamento parecía haberse calmado un poco. Pero también estaba seguro de que ese temperamento no estaba descansando muy por debajo la superficie tampoco.

— ¿Estás... bien? —preguntó él, notando que su expresión aún parecía tensa.

— No, no realmente —replicó ella—. Quiero decir, no estoy enferma ni nada, es sólo... aún no puedo creer que lo hice tan mal en el examen de Runas.

— Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste bien, siempre lo haces —dijo Ron, tratando de sonar reconfortante—. No te preocupes tanto por ello. Saldrá bien.

— No, no lo hará —dijo bruscamente Hermione—. Verás, es por eso que tú y Harry se quedan tan atrás. No se preocupan por su escuela lo suficiente...

— Y tú te preocupas demasiado —la interrumpió Ron.

— Bueno, estas son cosas importantes, Ron —continuó ella—. _Deberían_ preocuparse por ello. Pueden afectar toda su vida.

— En algunos aspectos, sí —Ron intentó encontrar algo en lo que concordar con ella—. Pero hay otras cosas aparte de la escuela. Y habrá más cosas aparte de 'profesiones' una vez que crezcamos.

— ¿Cómo qué?

_Oh-oh... el mal humor empieza a mostrar su fea cabeza... _

— Como... — en efecto él sabía muy bien las 'cosas' a las que se refería, pero no estaba del todo seguro de cómo decirlas sin molestarla— Como tus amigos —. _Sí, eso fue seguro_.

— Es verdad. Pero los amigos no necesariamente interfieren con tus estudios, al menos no muy seguido.

— Pero si tus amigos te necesitan, vas a ayudarles, sin importar nada. ¿Verdad? —seguramente no podría discordar con eso...

— Si te _necesitan_, sí —accedió Hermione—. Pero si sólo quieren hacer algo tonto, como jugar juegos cuando deberían estar estudiando...

Ron se enfadó inmediatamente, viendo como Hermione ponía una extraña expresión en su rostro y lanzaba una mirada al tablero de ajedrez. Obviamente se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo malo, sabía que Ron se tomaba su ajedrez muy en serio. También parecía saber que era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

— ¿Algo tonto, eh? —dijo Ron, limitándose a mirarla—. Bueno, tal vez tú estás un poco demasiado concentrada en la escuela, ¿sabes? Con razón confundiste 'compañía' y 'defensa' en ese examen, ¿sabes la diferencia?

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo a él esta vez.

— ¿Tú sabes la diferencia entre actuar como un niño y actuar como un gusano? —volteando la cabeza y dándose la vuelta, se dirigió determinada a las escaleras.

_Ah, s_, pensó Ron, _y el mal humor está de vuelta... con una compensación. Aunque supongo que me gané esa, ¿no?_

Ron estaba agitando su cabeza con exasperación cuando escuchó la vocecita tras él.

— ¡Tú idiota! —gritó Sean detrás de él— ¡Haz que regrese!

— ¿Estas seguro? —preguntó secamente Ron— ¿Quieres que regrese así? No creo que _yo_ lo quiera.

— ¡No seas estúpido! —dijo el caballero— Pero claro que quieres que regrese, ¡ahora hazlo!

Persephone aprovechó la oportunidad para empezar a fastidiar a Sean de nuevo.

— ¿Ves? ¿Ves como pueden ser los hombres? Él puede ser el mejor en ajedrez, pero tiene una cosa o dos que aprender sobre mujeres.

Ron ya no quería oír consejos de figurillas talladas en piedra.

— ¡_Cállense_, los dos!

Pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Hermione cuando esta subió con furia los primeros cuatro o cinco escalones para el dormitorio de las chicas.

Sean aún parecía sentirse obligado a decirle a Ron qué hacer.

— Llámala, ¡te lo digo! ¡Te arrepentirás si no lo haces!

Frustrado, Ron agitó la cabeza y apretó sus dientes primero, pero trató de oírse al menos remotamente alegre al llamar:

— ¡Hermione!

Inseguro de que ella en verdad se detuviera, la observó disminuir la velocidad y luego detenerse en la escalera.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente, volteándose para verlo.

Respirando profundamente, Ron dijo:

— No te vayas. Ven aquí un minuto.

— ¿Por qué? —su voz se había suavizado un tanto, pero no se había movido ni una pulgada para bajar las escaleras—. ¿Cuál es el punto?

— Sólo por un minuto, ¿por favor?

Hermione no dijo una palabra, pero se volvió y empezó a descender lentamente por la escalera.

— Esta bien, Señor Caballero de Brillante Armadura, ¿ahora qué? —susurró Ron por lo bajo, esperando que las palabras llegaran tras él— Aquí viene.

— Persephone y yo nos encargaremos de ello, ¿verdad, querida? —respondió Sean.

Por el rabillo del ojo Ron alcanzó ver a Persephone asintiendo con la cabeza. Ron agitó la cabeza y levantó los ojos al cielo. _No puedo creer que estoy escuchando a estos..._

— Primero tienes que decirle que ya no quieres pelear más —murmuró Sean.

Hermione finalmente había llegado y se detuvo frente a él, con la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¿Sí?

— Hermione, yo-yo no debí haber dicho eso —tartamudeó Ron en voz baja—. Yo... no lo dije en serio. Perdón, ¿esta bien?

Hermione rápidamente le lanzó una mirada antes de que su vista volviera al suelo.

— Lo sé... yo, también —dejó salir un enorme suspiro—. Y ya lo sé, le prometimos a Harry que trataríamos de no pelear.

— Sí, bueno, aún podemos darnos lata cuando él no esté... de todas maneras, ¿no? —preguntó Ron en un tono para molestar.

Cuando ella lanzó acusadora una mirada de furia a la cara de Ron, él no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo un poco. **_No_**_ habrá bromas con ella esta noche... _

— Esta bien, esta bien, sólo bromeaba. Sabes, probablemente sólo tenemos hambre. ¿Por qué no guardamos estas piezas y entonces podremos ir por algo de comer?

Luciendo dudosa, agitó su cabeza un poco y dijo en voz baja:

— No, no lo creo. Aún no tengo mucha hambre... Creo que sólo regresaré arriba.

Ron se inclinó un poco para verla a la cara.

— Vamos, Hermione, sabes que te sentirás mejor. Tienes que mantener tu fuerza para todo ese estudio que te mueres por hacer este fin de semana.

Ella finalmente dejó que sus esperanzados ojos se cruzaran con los suyos y se elevaran junto con él cuando se paró derecho.

— Gracias, en serio, pero no lo creo Ron —Hermione se volvió para empezar a alejarse otra vez cuando los dos escucharon una conmoción proveniente del tablero de ajedrez.

Sean y Persephone estaban peleando de nuevo, esta vez empujando y jalándose. Después de que el asombro inicial de ver a las piezas de ajedrez peleando sin razón se había ido, Ron y Hermione agarraron a las piezas con la esperanza de interponerse y alejarlos uno del otro. Las manos de Hermione aterrizaron primero en las piezas luchando y las más largas de Ron se cerraron sobre las de ella.

Era realmente algo asombroso cuán fuertes eran las piezas y cuánto podían forcejear. Tratando de hallar una forma de separarlos sin romperlos, Ron y Hermione se encontraron a sí mismos sosteniendo las piezas fuertemente entre ellos, mientras se paraban solamente a pulgadas de distancia y veían hacia abajo a la masa de manos y piedra.

— Rayos, ¿cuál _es_ su problema? —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione a la cara finalmente y encontrándose a sólo unas pulgadas de sus hermosos ojos acanelados. Dejó de jalar a Sean inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de que sus dedos estaban más fuertemente entrelazados con los de Hermione que alrededor de la pieza de ajedrez; su repentina conciencia de el calor de su contacto lo petrificó. Estar así de cerca de Hermione hizo que cada nervio del lado del cuerpo donde estaba ella se inflamara y pusiera atento.

Hermione debió haber sentido un cambio, también, cuando los intentos de Ron por separar a las piezas repentinamente se detuvo extrañamente. Alzó los ojos hacia él a través de sus largas pestañas y casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de porque había parado; por la expresión en su cara, las mismas sensaciones estaban pasando por su mente también.

— Er, er, er... perdona —balbuceó Ron, seguro de que sus orejas estaban más brillantes que el sol poniente en la ventana delante de él—. No me di cuenta...

— Yo tampoco... —contestó Hermione, sus mejillas poniéndose rosas así como bajaba la mirada rápidamente.

— Podemos simplemente ponerlos... —dijo Ron, tratando desesperadamente de armar una frase completa.

— Ya no están forcejeando tanto ahora... —añadió Hermione poco convincente.

Sean y Persephone de hecho habían dejado de pelear entre ellos, quedándose quietos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo entre la otra pareja en la habitación. Pero el incómodo silencio en el cuarto era ensordecedor; Ron sabía que era definitivamente la hora de cambiar el tema.

— Erm... te diré algo —dijo Ron—. Te propongo un trato. Si prometo estudiar mañana y el domingo para ese examen de Pociones del lunes, ¿entonces vendrás a comer algo conmigo?

Hermione lo vio a los ojos brevemente, escudriñando. Se comportó como si la forma en que la estaba mirando la hiciera sentir un poco extraña, pero no parecía que no le gustara.

— Bueno, sí te ves algo hambriento, y supongo que yo lo estoy, también, si pienso mucho en ello... ¿_Prometes_ estudiar los dos días? ¿Hasta Pociones?

— Lo prometo, hasta Pociones.

Haciendo una pausa un momento, Hermione dejó salir un suspiro.

— De acuerdo, supongo. Pero necesito ir por unos libros para dejar en la biblioteca. ¿Quieres esperar?

— Seguro. Todos estaremos aquí —bromeó.

Aún así ella aún no estaba sonriendo, Ron estaba complacido de que al menos había hecho un poco de progreso. Tal vez si tuviera algo que comer e hiciera algo de vana plática con los demás en el Gran Comedor, se olvidaría de su estúpido examen y de que se proponía quedarse en ese horrible humor. Además, Harry seguramente tenía algo entretenido que contarles de sus aventuras con las bestias de Hagrid. La observó dirigirse a las escaleras una vez más, donde se volvió a voltear unos escalones arriba.

— Oh... y tú... —agitó su dedo hacia él con desgano y él la miró arqueando las cejas, tratando de averiguar a qué estaba jugando antes de que continuara— ...te saltaste un botón.

Dijo las últimas palabras velozmente, luego inmediatamente se volteó y corrió por las escaleras.

Ron miró abajo e instantáneamente se mortificó. Entre no haber tenido oportunidad de terminar de vestirse antes y la riña con las piezas de ajedrez, únicamente un solo botón seguía abrochado a unas pulgadas de su ombligo. Torció su cara en una mueca y la sintió ponerse tan roja como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un Encantamiento Asoleador.

Después de abotonar todos los botones de la camisa excepto los dos de hasta arriba —y revisándolos dos veces—, Ron se tiró sobre la silla para doblarse las mangas y finalmente sólo para sentarse en silencio, con la mirada fija hacia enfrente.

Sean y Persephone estaban de pie muy pegados en el tablero, viéndolo en silencio por unos momentos; el 'acto de pelea' ya no era necesario. Los dos parecían capaces de dejar pasar sus propios problemas si se trataba de ayudar a alguien más.

Sean fue el primero en hablar con precaución.

— Bueno —aún son amigos.

Ron resopló antes de hablar en una completamente desalentada voz.

— Sí. Aún amigos.

Sean parecía saber que tenía que pisar con cuidado ahí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es malo?

Ron suspiró.

— No. No realmente, es sólo...

Interrumpiéndolo y apartándose tranquilamente de Sean, Ron no tuvo problemas para escuchar a Persephone.

— Le gusta. Yo sé que ella le gusta.

Sean la volteó a ver, arrugando la frente.

— Bien, si eso no es lo suficiente obvio...

— Gracias por el voto de confianza, a los dos —dijo Ron, mirándolos finalmente —. Pero no importa, nada va a cambiar. Ya sé que _yo_ tengo miedo de empezar algo diferente cuando ella es tan... susceptible y...

Persephone lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

— ¿_T_? ¿Tienes miedo de empezar algo? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Persephone, _t_ estás pensando en el ajedrez —la regañó Sean—. Él cree en sí mismo en lo que respecta al ajedrez, siempre gana. ¿Pero con ella? Juego diferente... reglas diferentes... apuestas diferentes, y mucho más arriesgadas.

Persephone consideró esto, luego volteó hacia Ron.

— Pero tú le gustas también.

Pese a sí mismo, el tono de voz de Ron se animó un poco.

— ¿Le gusto? ¿Tú crees? Rayos, si es así cuando le gusto, gracias a Merlín que no me odia.

La reina blanca continuó.

— Está confundida por su amistad, también, quizá.

— Tal vez solamente es... más fácil... para ella ser amigos, también —accedió Sean, mandándole a Persephone un significativo guiño que Ron no alcanzó a ver.

Ron giró al cabeza para ver por la ventana, haciendo una pausa por un largo minuto antes de responder.

— Sí, es verdad. No sé. Probablemente deberíamos dejarlo, todo está bien como está.

Sean estuvo de acuerdo demasiado rápido y entusiastamente.

— Claro que lo está. Tienes toda la razón. ¿Por qué cambiarlo?

El silencio en la habitación en los siguientes minutos se sintió como si los sofocara a todos. Ron finalmente lo rompió con una voz apenas audible.

— Porque ser amigos ya... no es... suficiente.

Sean y Persephone de lanzaron unas miradas momentáneas de complicidad entre ellos antes de que la reina blanca hablara.

— ¿Ella cree que es suficiente?

Ron levantó las manos brevemente en exasperación.

— No lo sé. A veces están esas miradas que me da y me hace pensar que ella me quiere también, bueno... Pero al momento siguiente me está diciendo cuán patético soy o critica algo que hago...

Sean asintió con la cabeza como si conociera esa sensación.

— Y duele...

— Sí, a veces —admitió Ron—. Pero ella sigue siendo una de mis mejores amigas. Sé que todavía le importo aún cuando dice esas cosas. A mi me importaba cuando le decía cosas a ella. Es por eso por lo que trato de ya no decirle cosas malas, aunque, no las merece, la mayor parte del tiempo...

La habitación volvió al silencio de nuevo. Ron reflexionó en este extraño dolor que se había avivado en algún lugar de su pecho durante el año pasado más o menos. Él no sabía por qué estaba ahí o qué hacer con él, pero sí sabía que tenía que ver más que nada con Hermione, y nada que ver con ellos siendo 'sólo amigos'. _Si tan sólo el maldito Krum no hubiera sido el campeón de Durmstrang... si tan sólo no hubiera venido a Hogwarts en año pasado y visto a Hermione sentada en la biblioteca... si tan sólo..._

— Así que, te estás preparando —dijo Sean.

— ¿Preparando? —preguntó Ron.

— Para jugar el juego —terminó Sean.

Ron necesitaba una pista.

— ¿Un juego de ajedrez? ¿Ahora?

Persephone colocó sus manos en los labios y miró a Ron con furia.

— ¡No, estúpido! ¡El juego del amor!

Ron parpadeó hacia su reina y se preguntó por qué jodidamente tenía que sonar tanto como Hermione; era definitivamente desconcertante.

Hablando tentativamente, Ron resopló:

— Entonces supongo que intento dejárselo saber, pues, ¿eh?

El propio Sean soltó un gran suspiro.

— Tiene que hacerse, compañero.

La reina blanca se les quedó viendo punzantemente a los dos.

— Es como el ajedrez, sabes. La mejor estrategia en el mundo es inútil hasta que alguien está dispuesto a hacer el primer movimiento.

Ron asintió un poco como dándose cuenta de que era un buen punto.

— ¿Y tengo que ser yo? ¿El que haga el primer movimiento?

Sean se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, si no lo haces, todo el asunto se queda en tablas. ¿Qué tanto quieres ganar?

Ron levantó una ceja por la pregunta, tratando de decidir hasta para sí mismo cuál podría ser la respuesta.

— ¿Ganarla? Bastante, me temo. Aunque a veces creo que estoy completamente loco por hacerlo —dijo Ron resignado.

— Caso cerrado entonces, mi amigo.

Como de pronto dándose cuenta de dónde estaba y de lo que había estado haciendo, Ron se enderezó velozmente y echó un vistazo a la Sala Común. Por suerte, todavía no había señales de nadie más por ahí.

— Bueno, supongo que mejor los guardo —dijo—. Se lo prometí a Harry... y estará de vuelta en cualquier momento...

— Un momento entonces, gentil señor —dijo Sean. El caballero rápidamente se acercó a la reina de Ron y levantó su mano, demorándose en el suave beso que colocó ahí. Luego valientemente volteó hacia Ron—. De acuerdo, ahora puedo proseguir.

Ron pensó en cuán extraño era el considerar los sentimientos de las piezas al colocar cuidadosamente cada una de las piezas de Harry en la caja de almacenaje, dejando último al caballo. Pero Sean tenía razón, las otras piezas no parecían darse cuenta de mucho. Posiblemente era sólo la fuerza de los sentimientos que Sean y Persephone se tenían mutuamente lo que los distinguía.

Finalmente levantó al caballo negro y observó su carita de piedra.

— No estoy seguro de cuándo habrá un próximo juego, después de todo, tengo que estudiar este fin de semana, ya que lo prometí. Gracias, compañero, y buena suerte con... ella —dijo Ron, señalando a la reina con la cabeza mientras ponía a Sean en al caja y cerraba la tapa. Ron inmediatamente se sintió algo raro por encerrar en una caja a alguien con quien había estado hablando momentos antes y completamente tonto por simplemente pensar en ello.

Persephone le sonrió.

— De hecho, supongo que de lo que me quiero informar es de ese próximo juego con... Harry.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo por qué estaba tan interesada.

— No sé. Depende de Harry más que nada y justo ahora hay muchas cosas sucediendo en su vida —aunque aún no había nadie alrededor, parecía correcto bajar la voz y hablarle gentilmente—. Pero por ustedes dos, haré lo que pueda.

Persephone sonrió y le lanzó un beso mientras la colocaba en su caja.

Aún agitaba sus pestañas, aunque estaba empezando a actuar algo mareada así como entraba en el estado de animación suspendida que se apoderaba de las piezas una vez que entraban a sus cajas.

Ron se sintió tonto preguntándole, pero realmente quería saber.

— ¿Así que sí te gusta él, entonces? Porque es verdaderamente difícil saberlo algunas veces con la forma en que lo tratas.

La reina blanca miró hacia atrás con una irónica sonrisa.

— Es sólo la forma en que nos queremos, supongo. Es sólo parte de nosotros cuando estamos compartiendo el mismo tablero. Ya te he dicho un poco de por qué me gusta como es... es fuerte y valiente y leal y honesto. Ama a sus amigos y a su gente; pelearía por ellos hasta el final. Pero lo más importante, Sean piensa mucho con su corazón, es asombroso cuánto puede eso comunicarte.

El propio Ron había estado pensando mucho recientemente. Aunque no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que Persephone había querido decir cuando había dicho que Sean 'pensaba con su corazón', Ron estaba casi seguro de que sonaba como algo que él seguramente estaba haciendo ahora. Lo que había estado pensando era que si trataba de cambiar cualquier cosa entre él y Hermione eso podría ser el final de una hermosa amistad. ¿Pero por qué tenía que serlo? Y lo que les había dicho a las piezas de ajedrez era verdad: había llegado a darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban cambiando por sin mismas sin su ayuda, la amistad estaba comenzando a sentirse extrañamente limitante, como si no fuera suficiente. Seguía siendo el mismo fuerte y cómodo sentimiento que era antes, pero estaban estos otros sentimientos también... No debería de tener que ser una cosa por la otra. ¿Qué si pudieran tener la misma amistad que tenían pero ahora con algo más? ¿Qué genial sería eso? Sabía muy claramente lo que quería que fuera ese algo más... bueno, eventualmente, de cualquier modo.

Sólo se necesita ese primer movimiento... Vamos, Weasley, es tan fácil como decir 'peón a E5'.

— ¿Estamos listos? —la voz de Hermione lo alcanzó cuando bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Libros sostenidos con un brazo y un suéter en el otro. Ya se veía un poco más enérgica, a pesar de que el ceño fruncido no había dejado su rostro. _Que mal, muy mal... es mucho más bonita sin él_, pensó Ron. Entonces esa era su meta, sacarla de la Sala Común y de estar pensando en la escuela...

— Estoy listo—vámonos.

Hermione miró la mesa ahora vacía.

— Ya guardaste a todas las piezas, en cajas separadas, espero.

— Sí, están separados por el momento —respondió Ron—. Pero me parece que lo que sienten entre ellos es definitivamente lo suficientemente fuerte para durar hasta la próxima vez que juguemos.

Hermione lo miró extrañada una vez más.

— Ron, son sólo piezas de ajedrez.

— Cierto —no iba a arriesgarse a comenzar una discusión sobre algo que ella consideraría tan estúpido, al contrario de lo que él estaba pensando. Observándola esforzarse por mantener a los libros en su lugar, Ron gentilmente se los quitó de los brazos y hábilmente los metió entre los suyos antes de que los dos amigos cruzaran juntos la Sala Común.

— Ven, permíteme —dijo Ron, pasando por el hueco del retrato primero y ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a pasar.

Ella ya lo estaba viendo sospechosamente desde que había evitado que cargara los libros, pero esto realmente pareció sorprenderla por ser algo nuevo y diferente.

Algo dudosa, puso su mano sobre la de él, levantó un poco su túnica, y pasó por el hueco.

Ron continuó sosteniendo su mano, obviamente más tiempo del necesario; mientras lo hacía, descarada y valientemente miró fijamente esos hermosos ojos sólo para asegurarse de que recibiera el mensaje.

Aunque inicialmente ella le regresó la mirada con completo y absoluto asombro, la expresión de Hermione se convirtió en seguida en una de placentera sorpresa y finalmente logró entrar a un instante de jubiloso alivio. Parecía sentir que él necesitaba una respuesta a lo que le estaba diciendo, su cálida y genuina sonrisa le dejó saber exactamente lo que ella sentía.

El retrato se cerró ruidosamente detrás de los dos amigos, alarmándolos y sacándolos de su concentración mutua.

Ron soltó la mano de ella y se volvió cuando no pudo seguir dándole la cara; podía sentirse sonrojándose cuando comenzaron a caminar por el corredor en silencio. _Tal vez un pequeño movimiento, Weasley, tal vez algo sin sentido a la larga, pero fue un primer movimiento, y ella supo que fue hecho. ¡Ella lo supo! Y sonrió..._

Se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar el sonreír abiertamente de oreja a oreja al mirar hacia enfrente en el corredor mientras caminaban. Posiblemente era porque también encontraba difícil recordar respirar, y esas mariposas seguían chocando y golpeando insistentemente en su estómago.

Hermione estaba inusualmente callada también. Pero entonces empezó a reportarle lo que había pasado en el resto de su día y todo rápidamente regresó a la normalidad. A pesar de su completa y absoluta felicidad momentos antes, Ron nunca había estado más agradecido de su normalidad amistosa.

Pasó un rato antes de que Ron lograra decir una palabra conveniente, pero Hermione finalmente se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando ella solamente.

— ¿Así que, básicamente, todo lo que tú y Harry hicieron hoy fue haraganear y jugar ajedrez?

_¿Ves, Weasley? Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán_. Encontró la transición a 'sólo amigos' otra vez sorprendentemente fácil. Bajando la mirada con una expresión desdeñosa, Ron esperó que esto no se convirtiera en una disputa sobre ajedrez y tareas de nuevo. Pero si así fuera, al menos eso se sentiría, bueno, normal.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había dicho, e igual de pronto había decidido que no lo había dicho con la mala intención con que había sonado. Puso una extraña y avergonzada expresión en su cara y le sonrió tímidamente.

Ron decidió que ella no lo había dicho tan sólo para conseguir una reacción de su parte, y que solamente estaba tratando de hacer plática. Se dijo a sí mismo que no se enojara, además, mucho había sido logrado en su mente ese día, tanto como si ella pensara que hubiera hecho un progreso o no.

— Sí, básicamente. Pero sí probé una nueva movida hoy para acercar a la reina blanca al caballo negro; parte de una completamente nueva estrategia, creo —dijo Ron—. La había tenido me mente ya por un tiempo, pero tenía algo de miedo de probarla. Entonces alguien me recordó... que la estrategia no me ayudará hasta que la saque a la luz y en realidad la pruebe, ¿no?

Hermione clavó su mirada en él al caminar, al parecer preguntándose por qué Ron estaba hablando de ajedrez, pero haciéndolo sonar como si estuviera hablando de algo mucho más importante.

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso —dijo Hermione—. Hasta la mejor estrategia es desperdiciada hasta que alguien está dispuesto a hacer el primer movimiento.

Ron se carcajeó de corazón por lo mucho que eso había sonado como algo que había oído de una reinecita de piedra. Hermione rió vagamente junto con él, aunque no parecía entender del todo qué podría ser tan gracioso.

— Sabes, no hay nadie más en el mundo de quien preferiría oír eso —dijo sinceramente Ron, ampliando su ladeada sonrisa mientras ambos entraban por la puerta del Gran Comedor juntos.

Citas directas de **_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_**_ por J.K. Rowling,_

Edición de E.E.U.U., pp. 715-716.


End file.
